Love Rekindled
by Xavier Foxx
Summary: Love story, involving different characters and circumstances than what you may expect. Not a lemon, or anything like that, its a love story people. Yes, its homosexual, if you're not into that, don't read it. Derp. Reviews really help me guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Rekindled**

Chapter 1:

Jake awoke amongst his fellow Omaticaya, the wreckage of the great battle still scattered around the landscape, the smell of burning lingering in the air. He stood up, and quietly walked past the sleeping Na'vi. Gazing out onto the bioluminescent glow of Pandora, he sighed inwardly, thinking of the Na'vi who had given their lives to protect Pandora's innocence. Most importantly for Jake, his first love, Neytiri, had given her life protecting him from Parker Selfridge's machines. Every night since, Jake had gazed into the stars of Pandora, seeing Neytiri's face shining in amongst the stars. He thought of her often, of how his life could have been with her, how her life would have been, if that bastard Selfridge hadn't had to take one final swipe at Jake and the Omaticaya by launching several AMP Suits into their village. As Jake stared, he felt a lone tear of loss roll down his face, and returned to the hammocks.

Tsu'tey watched Jake wake up in the night, and stroll to the cliff-face overlooking the water. Jake had done this every night since the great battle, and since the loss of Neytiri. Tsu'tey longed to tell Jake what he felt, but feared Jake's reaction to his words. Jake just seemed completely lost, and alone. Tsu'tey wanted to remedy this; he had long held feelings for Jake, but none that had ever left his mouth. "Too soon, it's too soon" muttered the voices in his head; he shook them away, and tried to return to sleep. Tossing and turning restlessly, he couldn't budge the feeling that Jake was alone. Sitting up, he looked over to where Jake was standing, and saw the same tear scroll down his face that did every night. Tsu'tey's heart ripped in two to see Jake so alone, but still, the voices told him it was too soon...

Upon waking, Jake knew he had a hard day in front of him. It was the same every morning, and would be till the Omaticaya settled in their new home. Jake rubbed his face, muttering the word "_faysawtute" _as he thought about the race he used to belong to. He caught himself in the thought, and said to himself "I'm not one of those things, I never was, I was always a Na'vi, here on Pandora" Groggily, he got to his feet, and glanced around the place he had slept in. It was a tiny patch of moss between the _Vitraya Ramunong_ and the roots of the trees surrounding. Jake had given up his hammock to a family, they needed it much more than he did. Walking towards the centre of the village, he spotted Mo'at andEytukan sitting with some children. Jake nodded to Eytukan and continued to walk towards the other clan members, seeing Tsu'tey looking at him out of the corner of his eye...

Tsu'tey hadn't slept at all that night, too busy was his mind full of thoughts about Jake, Neytiri, and the future of the Omaticaya. In fact, when he felt the first rays of sunlight touch his skin, he sat up, and stared at Jake's prone form, sleeping peacefully. When Jake had awoken in the morning, Tsu'tey pretended to be asleep, and as soon as he thought Jake had passed, he sat up, and continued to stare after him. All the emotions Tsu'tey had ever felt ran through him as soon as he laid eyes on Jake, coursing through his veins like fire. He felt energized, and seeing that Jake was heading over to the other clan hunters, he got up and followed him. Jake was busy giving a speech on what they had to do today, and assigning tasks to each of the hunters. Tsu'tey stood back and observed, and then slowly moved inward into view. He immediately noticed Jake's eye's shift towards him, and they seemed to soften and Jake smiled...Or was that just his wishful thinking? Tsu'tey didn't care whether it was or not, he let it fill him with a warm glow that radiated out in a smile.

Preparing the hunters was no small task, especially after the fall of Hometree. The hunters were unsettled at best, near maniacal at worst. Jake was determined to get some shelters up for the clan today, and needed some time to him...to figure out how to go on without Neytiri. He saw Tsu'tey bustle in from the right of the crowd, and smiled warmly at him. Tsu'tey had been incredibly caring for Jake after he lost Neytiri, always watching out for him, helping him with things. Jake swore that Tsu'tey wanted to ask something, it just wouldn't come out, but every time Jake inquired about a question to Tsu, he blew him off and tried to change the subject. When Jake smiled at Tsu, he returned a smile, which made Jake blush for some reason, and he quickly turned away, continuing to prepare the hunters for their tasks...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

That evening, the hunters left the small village around the _Vitraya Ramunong _in search of food and shelter for the clan. Jake went with them this time, he needed to clear his head of strange thoughts he had been having since this morning and his brief exchange with Tsu'tey. He kept replaying the scene in his head, he swore that Tsu just sought Jake out when he was around, but then when he actually came face to face with him, he would become all shy and wouldn't speak much. Jake had _blushed _this morning when Tsu had smiled at him!

"Why would I do that? It's not like I had anything to blush about..."

He was so distracted that he nearly walked into a group of Titanothere. None of it seemed to click in his head. He HAD to ask Tsu'tey today what he wanted to ask him, and if he wouldn't tell him, Jake would MAKE him. This unknown was messing with his head.

Back at the base that was once "Hells Gate" for the sawtute, Grace Augustine was busy researching a plant they had found around the base of the _Vitraya Ramunong_. It was a strange plant, with very strange properties, but Grace wasn't really concentrating, she was busy thinking about how to get food, water, and all the other things needed for her tawtute friends. It was difficult, living on Pandora, when half of your friends cannot eat what you eat, and cannot go outside without breathing masks. She slumped onto a bed, legs hanging off the end and thought about possible solutions to this. She could send her friends back to Earth, although that would be morally wrong, these people worked just as hard to save the Na'vi as Jake did, and he gets to stay. The idea of sending the shuttle back to Earth was obviously impossible, 6 years flight time WITH a light speed drive, without one, the time nearly doubles. Not to mention they would need incredible amounts of fuel and even when they got to Earth, the RDA would just arrest them anyway. The only plan she could see working was going to take about 12 years anyway, and they had enough food for about 8. It was a risky one, but she was going to have to do it.

"I have to make everyone Avatars... So what has a woman got to do to get a damn cigarette in this place?"

Eytukan glanced at Tsu'tey, sitting on his own in the corner. Something was obviously troubling his friend, standing up and brushing past Mo'at and the other clan members, he walked over to Tsu'tey.

"What is troubling you brother?" he inquired.

Tsu'tey remained silent for a long while, before inhaling deeply, and speaking slowly and deliberately;

"I feel alone, and lost".

Eytukan knew of Tsu'tey's sadness over the loss of his daughter, Neytiri. They were supposed to be a mated pair, before "Jake Sully" had entered the clan, and mated with her instead. He thought that Tsu'tey had long overcome this issue; Eytukan had been convinced when Jake showed great honour and aptitude at defending their people from the sky-people. But yet, something was troubling Tsu'tey still, and he had to question him further

"Why are you feeling this, and for how long?"

Tsu'tey's eyes seemed to lose focus, and he stared into the distance for a long time before replying

"Since the great battle, I have not been the same, and it has nothing to do with the hardship and having no home...it's something deeper..."

"Deeper in what way? Spiritual? Or love?"

"Love...its love and its torturous ways to manipulate my mind"

Eytukan sighed, Tsu'tey clearly wasn't over Neytiri. This was going to be difficult.

"Neytiri is gone Tsu'tey, she has gone with Eywa. You need to move on. I have, and I'm her father. I'm sure she would want you to live your own life"

Tsu'tey looked sharply up at him, and muttered the words

"It's not Neytiri"

"Well then, who is it?"

"Jake"

Jake couldn't keep his head clear enough to hunt, so he sent the hunters in the correct direction, and returned to the village. Slumping down behind Vitraya Ramunong, he closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he was asleep. He knew what dreams awaited him; he had been having them for what seemed like forever after the battle. Slowly drifting into a purple haze in his dreams, he saw flickering pictures, pictures of the past, flashing as quickly as the eye blinks. On every purple cloud, he saw another vision of Tsu'tey!

"This isn't right! Why the hell is this happening to me!"

Jake screamed in his mind. Moving through the fog, he began to see two people, hugging each other close, Jake couldn't quite make out their faces, but he spotted a scar on the right shoulder, and looked down at his own...it was the same scar. Suddenly, the fog blurred all around him, and he was left in absolute solitude in a limbo. Jake struggled in his dreams, and as soon as the fog had come, it had dissipated, and a crystal clear voice he knew all too well glided into his dreams...

"Jake, you are not alone, there are other people who love you, other people who think about you"

"Neytiri! Neytiri? Where are you?"

"I'm with you, like always, but Jake, I'm not your only hope for a happy life. Think about others"

"I don't want others, I want you!"

"Goodbye Jake"

The last word echoed in his mind and he screamed, his name spinning in his head; he awoke to Tsu'tey shaking him awake, shouting his name. Lines of concern marked Tsu's face as he stared at Jake. The entire clan was standing around him, looking at him. Jake tried to shake Tsu'tey off, but he held him down and said,

"Jake, I've been meaning to tell you something, something I've held inside for far too long"

"What?" Jake snapped. Tsu'tey knelt down, and said three words:

"I Love You"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Time seemed to slow down, Jake's vision blurred until the only thing he could focus on was Tsu'tey's face breaking into a weak smile. Explosions rang inside his head. Memories thought lost returned in a flurry of emotion. He struggled to reach words; finding none to describe his feelings, the purple fog reclaimed him...

Tsu'tey had been restless all night, he hadn't moved from Jake's side. Mo'at had brought him to her tent she shared with Eytukan, and laid him down on the hammock. Tsu'tey had just sat by his side all night, wishing he could take back what he had said. His spirit devolving into a vast sea of sadness, he wished Eywa would intervene and wipe the slate clean. She would not, and Tsu'tey was left to care for an unconscious Jake. Mo'at had spoken to him, telling him not to worry and that Jake had passed out because Eywa needed to calm his spirit.

"Tsu'tey, it is a huge shock to the spirit to just learn another loves you, but YOU loving him, the shock must have been huge" Mo'at whispered to Tsu'tey

"Tsahik, What have I done? I have hurt the one I care for most, hurt his spirit! What can I do?" Tsu'tey screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"Do not trouble yourself child; Jake is merely resting, his spirit being soothed."

"How can his spirit be soothed from an atrocity such as this? I am such a fool...I will leave the cla-."

Tsu'tey didn't finish his last word, because Jake's hand had reached up and grabbed his arm. Dragging Tsu'tey down to eye level, Jake uttered the words:

"What did you say a minute ago?"

Tsu'tey, his heart beating a mile a minute, grabbed Jake's hand and blushed, whispering:

"I said...I said I loved you"

Silence swept through the tent. The only sounds were of the trees around them sighing and flexing with each breath of wind...

Jake sighed, sitting up and looking deeply into Tsu's eyes, said:

"Did you mean it?"

Tsu'tey stopped dead, his hand still gripping Jake's. His features seemed to tense, blood rushing to his face, blushing madly and taking deep breaths. The words seemed to explode out of him, uncontrolled, unrefined. They were pure love.

"Srane... I meant it with all my soul, with all my heart, with every fibre of my body."

Jake pulled his friend into a hug, kissing him on the neck. He softly purred in his ear:

"Give me time"

Eytukan was sitting by the rise to Iknimaya, eyes glaring ahead, as if seeking to melt the stone by stare. This was unexpected; one of the most honourable warriors of the clan had _feelings _for Jake? How would this work? His favourite, his one hope for the continuation of the Omaticaya was falling for another _MALE? _

"Eywa, why have you created this monstrosity? You are supposed to keep the balance of life, not make strange mutant Na'vi that seek to mate with other males!"

This could not be tolerated; the future of the Omaticaya was in jeopardy. Control was slowly slipping away from Eytukan; Tsu'tey had to be controlled, or forced to leave. With fire searing through his soul, he stood up, and growled the words:

"They will stop, or they will be punished."

Grace was walking dreamily through the forests of Pandora towards the village they had constructed around the Tree of Souls. Peering through the trees, she saw Eytukan walking into the village, fire practically burning in his eyes.

"Wow, that guy looks _pissed _about something, whatever or whoever he is pissed off at, I wouldn't want to be"

Stepping down to the village, she saw a great gathering around Mo'at and Eytukan's tent. All the clan was gathered around it. Slowly, she approached and saw Jake leave the tent, smiling broadly.

"Who gave that guy the smiles?" Grace muttered

Sighing heavily, she walked to her tent. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Eytukan striding toward an empty hammock in the far corner.

"I defiantly wouldn't want to have pissed him off"

Mo'at left the tent; feeling completely drained after the nights events. She hadn't slept for at least 26 hours. Gazing around as the clan returned to their hammocks, she felt a sudden pang of loneliness. Eytukan was sleeping in the far corner, and she wanted to rouse him, and just talk to him. Clearly he was agitated about something, the way his body was hunched over. Mo'at groaned. When Eytukan gets angry about something, you do not want to get in his way. Reminiscing over the nights events, she slinked off to her hammock. If Eytukan wanted to be angry about something, She'd let him, unless it affected the people cared about most. With that final thought, she drifted off to sleep.

Jake was feeling very hot, and went to go and sit by himself for a while. Tsu'tey had confessed to feelings about him. This was all too much, he really liked Tsu, and could see him being with him, but somewhere in his subconscious the tendrils of doubt grasped at his emotions.

"Neytiri, is this the "other" you spoke of?"

There was no reply, obviously, but Jake felt the need to say it. He didn't know what to make of it all right now; this was going to need a lot of thought. He loved Tsu'tey, loved him like a brother, but as a lover? He couldn't see why not, except for the nagging suspicion that the clan wouldn't take kindly to it. The tendrils of doubt burrowed their way into him, making him doubt his own feelings, his own soul.

"I need to cool it; this can't possibly work...can it?"

Jake didn't know the answer to that question.

But he believed he would find the answer soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Waking peacefully, Tsu'tey groaned as he sat up. Glancing around, he realized he had fallen asleep in the tent, on the hammock where Jake had slept. Tsu'tey stood up, and walked out of the tent, the warm morning air washing over him. Jake was apparently nowhere to be seen, but Tsu'tey knew where he would be, if he needed to think, he could only go to that one place.

"Hometree"

Grace hadn't stayed long at the village; she had woken up in the early hours of the morning, to catch the last glimpse of the bioluminescence. She thought back to the "Survival Guide" and the quote she had written at the beginning: "There are many dangers on Pandora, and one of the subtlest is that you may come to love it too much"

"Just look at us now, we rebelled against the RDA, pushed them off the planet. Yeah, I think we love this planet too much, but you know what? I just don't care."

Walking through the trees towards _Hells Gate, _she glanced at the horizon where Hometree used to stand, sighed inwardly, and kept walking towards _Hells Gate_.

"This is going to be a long day"

Gazing out over Hometree, lying there without any sound. Jake gave a huge sigh of relief, knowing that he felt _something _for Tsu, just not knowing what it was. His mind was a blur of feelings, feelings he just couldn't seem to read. He felt like a little kid trying to reach the top shelf for the candy, always trying, but never reaching it. Turning around, he found himself staring into the eyes of another, one that he had not expected to see.

"Eytukan?"

As Tsu'tey crept towards Hometree's felled form, his ears perked up to the sound of an argument. Knowing both the voices, Tsu'tey's heart began to pound against his ribs.

"You can't control me, and you can't control him!"

"You misunderstand; I'm not seeking your approval here. You WILL be controlled, and so will He."

"You can try"

"Do not tempt me to kill you Jake Sully, I will do so without hesitation"

Hearing flesh strike flesh, Tsu'tey stood up, shaking with rage. He jumped out into the open and growled:

"Leave. Him. Alone."

Eytukan turned; malice ablaze in his eyes, and simply said:

"Or what?"

Tsu'tey growled, and charged Eytukan, knocking him off his feet. Eytukan didn't resist, and didn't try to defend himself from the punch that Tsu aimed at his face. As soon as he had hit him, Eytukan lashed out at Tsu'tey, knocking him back. Eytukan stood slowly, merely smirked, and gave a fleeting remark

"You will be such a loss to the clan"

Tsu'tey growled, crouching protectively over his love's prone form, breathing heavily.

"Don't...ever...touch him...ever again."

"I won't, but don't think you will be either"

Eytukan turned and sprinted off towards the village, but Tsu'tey didn't care. Kneeling down next to Jake, tears started to stream down his face.

"Jake...Jake...wake up...please"

Purple...everything was purple...purple fog...

Jake eyes opened wider, and the same purple fog obscured his vision. He moving along the same path he had taken the last time, seeing images of Tsu'tey. Although, this time, they flashed slower, he could appreciate details. Even the fog seemed less alien, it was almost familiar. Moving towards the end, he saw the two people embracing again. The purple fog that covered them was lifted somewhat, letting Jake see more of the other person...Still couldn't make out who it was, but he had a pretty good idea...

The smoke swirled again, bringing Jake into the limbo he was almost accustomed to now.

"Jake, you know the other I spoke of"

"I know who he is, that doesn't make it any easier to live it"

"He loves you Jake, you know that. You should love him back"

"Help me Neytiri; I can't see me with him"

"I said this to you once, a very long time ago. No one can teach you to See"

Jake could feel himself waking from the dream, and hearing Neytiri getting further and further away was too much to bear. The purple was disappearing, being replaced by a black veil that drowned out all the sound, all the feeling...everything.

Mo'at watched as her husband returned to the village, a nasty mark on his face. He ran to the centre of the village, stood next to the _Vitraya Ramunong _and spoke words Mo'at refused to believe

"Ma smuké, ma smukan, Jake has been lost at Hometree, and Tsu'tey has attacked me. You heard what they were planning, yesterday when they confessed to each other. You know they can't be allowed to do this, it could jeopardize the Omaticaya. I have removed them from the clan. Should they return, they will be killed"

Mo'at just stared at Eytukan, at the fires in his eyes. The clan couldn't see this deep into his soul, but she was Tsahik, she could read people better than most, and Eytukan was her mate. The clan roared in approval, and Eytukan stepped down from the Tree of Souls. He retreated to a far corner hammock, just like the night before. Mo'at only knew of one other ex- uniltìranyu...Grace Augustine. Mo'at knew where she would be, but she feared to tread that way, she feared the old tawtute base.

"No one else will help me; no-one else can see what is happening. I will go there. For Jake and Tsu'tey's sake"

She started to walk in the direction of _Hells Gate_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Tsu'tey awoke to Jake staring at him intently;

"Tsu?"

"Yes, Jake?"

"We won't be going back to the clan will we..."

"Kehe, ma tsmukan..."

Jake sighed and stood up, still gazing at Tsu'tey

"Pxasik!" Screamed Jake

Tsu'tey raised himself off the floor, and hugged Jake tightly. Jake seemed to tense up for a second, before letting Tsu'tey hold him gently. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, Jake breathed the words

"I love you too"

Tsu'tey's heart froze; blood supposed to be running to his vital organs seemed to rush towards his cheeks.

"Really? I thought I was crazy to even thi—"

Tsu'tey didn't finish his sentence; Jake had embraced his love in a tight hug, and planted his lips on Tsu'tey's. Holding each other for a few seconds, Jake pulled back and whispered:

"Answer your question?"

Tsu'tey could do nothing but blush and smirk, and Jake was smiling warmly at him. Every part of Tsu felt alive with love, and he just couldn't stop smiling. Slowly he uttered the words

"What will we do now Jake?"

"I know just the person to see"

"Who?"

"Grace"

Mo'at stumbled through the trees towards the gate of the tawtute base, breath coming in rasping gasps; she put her back to the cold stone still surrounding the base and groaned aloud:

"Faysawtute"

Pushing through the ajar gate, she wandered towards the only building with lights twinkling inside.

Eytukan awoke, knowing what he had done. He swung his legs out of the hammock, and feeling very pleased with himself, walked towards where he thought Mo'at would be. Striding into the tent, he looked over at Mo'at's hammock, saw that it was empty and thought nothing of it. She always awoke early to check on the Clan members, and then she would wander off into the forest. Sometimes not returning all day, but Eytukan wasn't worried at all...

Grace was in the beginning stages of growing the Avatars, a very complex process involving splicing Na'vi DNA with some Human DNA so the Human could link correctly to the Avatar. She saw a lone Na'vi enter the compound, and activated a camera. Zooming in, she saw it was Mo'at!

"What in the name of...She would never come here. Never. Something is wrong"

Grace groaned; this day was turning out just like she had planned. She had some spare time, why not solve a crisis or two?

"Still a long day."

Opening the science block door, she walked down to greet Mo'at.

Jake's mind hadn't been at peace for so long, it was almost surreal to him. Walking through the forest to Hells Gate with Tsu held close, he entered a state of nirvana. All the problems in the world seemed to melt away, and for that short time, things like not belonging with the Omaticaya meant nothing to him. He just wanted to be with the one he loved, anything else was trivial to his interests. Jake gazed at Tsu and felt nothing but absolute love for him.

"Tsu'tey?"

"Srane?"

Jake hugged him again, and kissed him gently on the forehead, before continuing walking towards Hells Gate.

"Ok, Ok, Slow down. Jake has disappeared, and Tsu'tey attacked Eytukan?"

Mo'at responded in broken English:

"Srane, Tsu'tey told his love for Jake last night"

"Wait...what?"

Grace collapsed into her chair, massaging her temples. She was a scientist, not a relationship councillor for God's sake.

"Do you believe Tsu'tey would attack Eytukan unprovoked?"

"Kehe. Rutxe"

"Mo'at, I'm not the best person to deal with relationships, you don't know me very well"

"I am sorry Grace Augustine, But you are uniltìranyu, just like Jake"

"That doesn't make me understand what's going through his head!"

Mo'at began to respond, but at that very moment Jake burst through the door holding Tsu'tey's hand and began to speak:

"Grace, Tsu'tey was protecting me from –"

Grace rolled her eyes, stood up and shouted

"Can everybody just shut up a damn second?"

Silence...just silence. Grace tried to savour the moment, before sighing heavily and breathing the words

"Jake, I know what you're going to say, I've been told by Mo'at here already. So there's no need to come bursting in telling me what you and Tsu have been up to for the past night"

Tsu'tey blushed deeply, and shuffled behind Jake a little.

"Now, what we need to figure out is what the hell Eytukan is doing. I don't see anything wrong with you two loving each other, but as we have learned Jake, there are intolerant people on Earth, seems it's on Pandora as well."

Jake sighed, and nodded his head. Showing the mark on his face he replied to Grace;

"He hit me right here, and Tsu'tey leapt out to defend me"

Tsu'tey's blushing doubled, and he had completely moved behind Jake by then, hiding himself from Grace gaze.

Mo'at stood, and walked over to the window, staring out over Pandora's surface, her expression sharpened.

"They're here."

"Who is?"

"The Clan"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Tsu'tey couldn't believe this was happening. He frantically looked at the faces of Jake, Mo'at and Grace, all staring intently out of the window.

"What are we going to do?" Muttered Tsu'tey

Grace glanced over at him, shook her head and slumped into her chair again.

"What the hell is he doing? I didn't know the Omaticaya could be this arrogant!"

Mo'at simply sighed, growling the words "ayskxawng and fayvrrtep" under her breath, and walked down the stairs to the exit.

Tsu'tey nearly leapt after her, but a hand grabbed him on the shoulder. Turning around he was gazing into Jake's eyes...again. He merely shook his head and sat down looking out of the window, watching Mo'at walk across the old concrete towards the swarming clan at the gate. Tsu'tey moved to his side and gazed after Mo'at.

Eytukan observed his mate walking over to him, Mo'at had an angry scowl on her face, and most of the clan retreated a few steps in sheer respect for their Tsahik. Not Eytukan though, he knew what she was doing, she was trying to defend this monstrosity between Jake and Tsu'tey. He smirked at her and shouted mockingly:

"You want to be with the mutants? Enjoy your time with them then!"

To this the rest of the clan sniggered, but Mo'at's eyes continued to burn with a bright fury that went un-subdued by Eytukan's taunts. The clan picked up on Mo'at's fury, and continued to move backwards, slowly but surely as Mo'at prowled towards them. Mo'at moved right up on Eytukan, and snarled in his face:

"What are you all doing here! You have NO right to come looking for these two, and you have NO right to come looking for me!"

Eytukan's confidence dulled, Mo'at's commanding authority was winning the clan over from right under him.

"We came to take you away from these mutants; they will infect you with their shared sickness!"

Mo'at merely smirked at Eytukan; fear mongering was one of his tactics, to scare everyone else into agreeing with him.

"No, they will not. They think differently to you Eytukan, and I fear you have lost your sight"

The entire clan recoiled in shock, and Eytukan and Mo'at just stared at into each other's eyes. The line had been drawn, sides had been taken. The Omaticaya was splitting.

Eytukan seethed with anger, so much so that you could almost see the venom in his glare at Mo'at. Mo'at's returning stare was one of indifference, there was no anger, and there was no love. She looked at Eytukan with zero feeling.

Mo'at knew she had overstepped the mark, but she didn't care. There were two sides now. Giving Eytukan and the clan one last withering look, she turned and started to walk back towards the Hells Gate science block.

Jake and Tsu'tey had observed this through the cameras around Hells Gate. Of course, they didn't have any audio, so they got about half the story. Jake knew what had happened. He could see the pure venom in Eytukan's eyes, and the indifference in Mo'at's. Tsu's face was grim; he knew that there wouldn't be an end to this any time soon. Grace rose from her chair, walked over to the nearest water source, poured herself a glass of water. Turning around, she sighed and said in a typical sarcastic fashion:

"Cmon Troops! Let's save the Omaticaya's pride!"

Rolling her eyes, she stalked off to open the door for Mo'at.

Jake turned to Tsu, and pulled him into a hug. Tsu'tey let out a little cry when Jake pulled him, but soon they just stood there, in complete silence. The world slid away, leaving just the two of them, in their moment. One they would share together. Forever. Jake smiled at his love, and they walked down to greet Mo'at, hands held.

Eytukan continued to stare at the tower, contemplating charging it and killing all of the people inside. But he couldn't. The Clan weren't fully behind him, and he still loved Mo'at. He would retreat, and leave them to their own devices...For now.

Mo'at, Tsu'tey, Jake and Grace. They all sat in the lower part of the Science lab, contemplating their next move. Mo'at spoke scarcely, if at all. Grace was being her typical moody self, and Jake and Tsu'tey just hugged a lot. Finally, Jake spoke up:

"So...What are we going to do, we can't camp up here for the rest of our existences! We have to either win over Eytukan, or..."

Jake drifted off into deep thought, and every occupant of the room knew what he was thinking. Mo'at stood, looked straight into Jake's eyes and slowly whispered:

"Kill Eytukan?"

The entire atmosphere of the room changed, even Grace stopped with her churlish expressions and snapped her attention to Jake's face. Jake felt his cheeks getting hotter, and tried to speak, stuttering, and back peddling as fast as he could. Tsu'tey stepped up, put a hand on Jake's shoulder, and said slowly and strongly to Mo'at:

"If he won't let us be who we are inside, it will come to that."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Jake stood gazing across the bioluminescent forest, towards where he knew the Omaticaya would be huddled. All of them could be with the ones they loved, why couldn't he and Tsu?

"Probably because we're mutants "Muttered Jake softly.

Turning around and walking back into the shadowy embrace of the Hells Gate science block interior, their makeshift "Home". Glancing around the small room, he saw Tsu'tey sleeping soundly on a small bunk. Tsu'tey was so beautiful and so peaceful. He stared at his lover's face for what seemed like for an eternity, until a voice interrupted his daydreams:

"He is a great man Jake Sully"

Mo'at almost purred into his ear, making Jake stumble forwards, standing up hastily.

"Yeah, yes...I mean, _Srane_."

"Do not be frightened by my presence Jake. I have seen the way you stare at him, the way you shower him with love just from a gaze"

Jake's cheeks flushed, how long had she been watching him?

"Mo'at, what are you doing? You're jeopardizing your life with Eytukan, and the Omaticaya by staying here. We are not worth it."

Mo'at stared at Jake for a long time, and with a sigh, sat down near the window.

"Ma Jake, Eytukan cannot see what you and Tsu'tey have. He would have seen, before the...battle, and the loss of Neytiri..."

Jake's heart still felt pangs of sorrow, but his face didn't show it.

"...His sight seems to have left him. I do not know what happened to him, it may be the hatred of your past race that has clouded his mind. I just do not know."

Jake tried to keep looking at Mo'at, but he couldn't. He felt so much guilt for even mentioning hurting Eytukan in any way. That would be one memory to look back on, or at least one he would remember for the rest of his –

"Jake?"

Tsu'tey had risen from the bunk, and stood to walk over to Jake.

"Tsu, go back to sleep...Me and Mo'at were just...talking"

"I know, and I've been listening"

Some members of the Omaticaya had gathered together in a small tent, expressing doubts about the actions of Eytukan.

"Why would he do this? Eywa hasn't struck Jake Sully or Tsu'tey down for their love, and I do not think she would."

"We need to help them; they're trapped up in that horrible tawtute base!"

"How can WE help them? We would be removed from the clan too!"

"I am going to help Jake Sully and his friends. Anyone who doesn't want a part in that, move along."

Eytukan paced his tent, plotting his next move. What would he do? Thinking of Jake, he growled the words:

"Tìyerkup skxawng!"

Why must they do this, he could leave them be if Mo'at would just stay with the clan. But not now, something must be done. They turned his mate against him, they must pay.

Jake awoke lying next to Tsu'tey and smiled broadly. He remembered what Tsu'tey had said to him last night, and how they had slept in each other's arms. Still smiling, he roused himself from the bunk, and walked over to the window. Seeing a group of Na'vi walking up the path towards the base, Jake's muscles tensed. Whatever they had come here for, they would be leaving bruised and beaten if they came to hurt him or any of his friends. Jake's eyes tracked the Na'vi for a few more moments, before deciding to confront them. He put on the headdress he received during the crisis, and strode out of the door towards them.

Reaching the gate before they did, he raised himself to his full height, tensed his muscles to try and look as intimidating as possible. He opened the gate, coming face to face with a young male Omaticaya. Jake growled as menacingly as possible:

"What are you doing here?"

The young clan member looked scared out of his wits, which was just what Jake wanted, scared opponents make more mistakes.

"I'll ask you again, ..HERE!"

"We're here to help you!"

"Help me? Excuse me while I let my guard down elsewhere. Tell me why you're REALLY here!"

"Rutxe Toruk Makdo, We are here to help you!"

The phrase Toruk Makdo threw Jake; no-one had called him that for quite some time. He stepped back, and strongly said:

"Explain yourselves. Now."

The kids backed up quite a bit, well out of hitting range of Jake.

"We don't agree with what Eytukan is doing, not at all. We came to help you with the small things like food and water."

"Are you being a smartass with me?"

"Kehe! Kawkrr!"

"Siltsan... Carry on."

"Well, we...we just don't agree with Eytukan, we think he has lost his sight."

The boy's friends seemed as astonished he had said that as the boy himself. Jake's expression softened.

"You guys don't have to do this, you know? You are just kids; don't ruin your lives for something you don't understand for something as fickle as loyalty."

"It's not fickle, and we DO understand."

"Are you SURE?"

"Srane"

Jake smiled at the kids, strong willed as they were; it would be a huge shock to their system to have to keep secrets from their clan. Back on Earth, humans were always keeping secrets.

"Probably why society is such a shambled wreckage" thought Jake.

"Ok, here's what I need you to do..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Grace lay upon her bunk, staring at the ceiling. Mulling over the day's events, Grace sighed:

"Lovely, the family has had another little fight, and we get dragged along to it."

She sat up, walking over to the window she gazed out and saw Jake conversing with some Omaticaya teens.

"Nice Jake, bring the kids onto our side, because what we need right now are more kids with NO understanding of what is going on!"

Groaning with exasperation she turned and continued her work on the Avatars.

Eytukan sat upon his throne frowning. Mo'at had not returned, it had been nearly 3 days. Surely they can't stay up there forever? Could Mo'at actually _care _for these creatures? Eytukan snorted; they wouldn't be a problem for him much longer, but Mo'at was troubling him. Would she fight for these creatures? Would she _DIE _for these creatures?

"Fayvrrtep!" Eytukan yelled

She would either join him, or she would be outcast with these abominations. He would not let the Omaticaya fall to such disgrace.

Jake had sent the teens off to gather food, which would keep them busy for a few hours. Jake turned and was walking back towards the science block. All of a sudden, rain started falling from the heavens. Jake raised his face skywards, willing the rain to wash over him. A voice startled him from his trance:

"Jake?"

He turned quickly around to see who it was, but there was nobody there.

"Jake?"

With a lightning bolt of adrenaline, he remembered who this voice belonged to. He didn't quite understand how to speak back to her, but he could guess. So he tried thinking the words.

"Neytiri?"

"Yes Jake, it is me."

"Why haven't I passed out? Why aren't I in the purple fog that I usually am when I talk to you?"

"The purple fog symbolises an obstacle in between you and your love."

"I'd say Eytukan is a pretty big obstacle! What is wrong with your father!"

Neytiri sighed, and despite himself, Jake felt shivers run down his spine. It was almost like she was right beside him.

"He seems to be in his own purple fog, without sight, without faith."

"Can't you talk to him?"

Jake blushed furiously after he...thought it, how could he ask that so easily of Neytiri?

"No Jake, I cannot. His mind is completely closed; he is refusing contact with Eywa. In fact, he hasn't connected to any part of the forest since you and Tsu'tey confessed your love."

Jake groaned, he was afraid of that.

"Why can't he see? There has to be something we can do!"

"That is not for me to tell you, you must forge your own path. Whether this path leads you to grief or happiness is your decision. Now I must leave you...you have company."

Jake turned, startled, and saw Tsu'tey standing right behind him in the rain.

"Jake? Are you ok? You've been out here for a good two hours!"

Jake tried to speak, but he couldn't find any words. Tsu'tey saw his love struggling for words, and hugged him close. They held each other in the rain, the rain that didn't feel cold. Tsu'tey released Jake, only to kiss him full on the lips. Jake's entire body relaxed, and warmed to Tsu'tey's. They kissed for a long time, drinking in each other's presence, their love. Together, they would beat any obstacle. They would beat it, for neither could live without the other. Tsu let Jake go, and whispered the words:

"I love you Jake"

Mo'at paced the room, not doubting for a second that Eytukan and the clan would be planning another offensive soon. Something she couldn't hold off alone. How could her mate, how could he do this to her? How could he do it to Jake and Tsu'tey? They both saved the Omaticaya from certain extinction! If they fell in love, what of it? They were fine together, and obviously Eywa didn't mind either. So what was his problem?

She tried to think back to a time before she was his mate, a long time ago. He was always a very strange boy, and his relationship with his father was not pretty. She couldn't grasp the memories that evaded her grasp, like wisps of smoke on a morning breeze. She sighed, and sank back into a chair. She needed a way of remembering, but how?

Jake walked towards the gate, holding hands with Tsu. Opening the gate, he saw the teen Omaticaya run through the gate, carrying armfuls of food. Jake and Tsu'tey smiled at them and closed the gate behind them. The group walked back to the science block, and met with Mo'at.

"We need to send them back to the clan, to help us."

Jake's eyes widened, Mo'at couldn't think this was a good idea!

"We can't send them back, they could be hurt!"

"Kehe, they will not be harmed. We just need information; also, we need to move from here."

Jake had known this for some time; Grace was going to be _pissed._

"Srane, I know. How are we going to gather information, and more importantly, what information?"

"We are going to learn why Eytukan despises your love so much."

Jake felt his trepidation rising, whatever the reason, it couldn't be good.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Jake couldn't sleep that night; evil dreams haunted his nights, like threads of cobwebs that would never blow away. Sitting up in the hammock he and Tsu'tey shared, he groaned and stepped down onto the cold floor. Glancing around the room they inhabited, he realized how much of a luxury Hells Gate had been. All of the members of their little group crowded into one small room, the ambient mood was one of general angst and sadness. Morale had been pretty low lately; Grace had nearly yelled Jake's head off when he told her that they had to leave Hells Gate. Sighing inwardly, he walked over to the room's entrance, and gazed out over the edge of the cliff.

Eytukan woke up with a start, staring silently at the roof of the tent he now dwelled in alone. His dreams quickly dissipating, like mist in a strong wind. Soon his only thought was:

"I am alone."

Quickly this thought vanished too, and only an all consuming anger filled him. It was their fault, again. They took her away from him. They were lucky enough to love each other, to feel the same things for one another. Why didn't that happen to him?

The teenage clan members had returned to the clan, and been welcomed with open arms. Not one of the clan suspected espionage. Ner'zhul didn't know how on Pandora he was going to find out why Eytukan hated Jake and Tsu'tey so much, or what kind of tactical plans they were planning. Jake and his friends had moved, so any plans against them at Hells Gate were redundant. Provided they could not fight amongst themselves at their new location, they wouldn't be found for quite some time. Ner'zhul casually strutted around the Vitraya Ramunong like every person did at his age. He was less arrogant than all of them; he was just acting this way to not arouse suspicion. Spotting Eytukan sitting on his usual throne, the old Clan-leader looked half deranged. Bloodshot eyes, face flushed with anger, his usual deep voice was ragged and on edge.

"This is going to be very, very difficult"

Eytukan yelled angrily at his fellow clan-members, rage flowing like a river from every pore on his body. Every thought was pure hate towards Jake and Tsu'tey, at how they could be so lucky, how it was unjust, unfair.

"They won't be together." Eytukan growled to himself

Tsu awoke from a deep sleep, reaching out for where he thought Jake would be. He wasn't there. Tsu was suddenly wide awake; Jake seemed so distant lately, barely eaten in days. Tsu'tey knew about Jake's nightmares, he could hear him calling out in the night and see him reaching for people that weren't there. It chilled him to the core to think that Jake was unhappy. Pulling himself out of the hammock, he wandered over to Grace standing in the corner.

"Grace, where's Jake?"

"How do you expect me to know? He probably wandered off in one of his midnight stupors"

"Grace, please. I'm very worried for him."

"You're worried about him? I'm worried about the rest of my friends, who are not as lucky as us, without Avatars, they WILL die."

Tsu'tey sighed, Grace was still very angry about leaving Hells Gate.

"Please..."

Tsu stared a hole into the ground, feeling his eyes well up with tears. He was very worried, and very lonely.

"He walked off that way, said he needed some time alone. I'm sorry Tsu, I'm just...I'm as unhappy about this situation as you are; we need to be able to work together if we're going to get through this. You ok?"

Tsu looked up, expecting to see sarcasm flowing from Grace's eyes. Instead, there was none. There was only sorrow and genuine concern. Tsu'tey smiled and said:

"Srane, I'll be ok. It is this place, it saddens me greatly."

"I know. It gets me down too. Now go on, go look for your Jake"

Grace smirked, and lay down on her hammock.

Jake sat alone, legs dangling precariously over the edge of the cliff. He felt cold inside. As if to emphasize his point, thunder raked the sky, and specks of rain splattered his face. He thought of all the people that had died, Trudy, Neytiri, and all the innocent lives. He had fought with some of the best warriors and people he had ever known, fought with them, bled with them. Now they cast him aside like this? For loving another male? Jake had thought the Na'vi were different than humanity. Maybe he was wro—

"JAKE!"

Why were they outcast? Why couldn't they understand? Was it all pointle—

"JAKE!"

Jake fell backwards, the sky spinning. Vision blurring in and out of focus. A blue figure grabbed him and gently lowered him onto the ground, muffled sounds of sorrow washed over him, steadily growing further and further away. He couldn't see, couldn't feel. Further away. The sound was dying. Further away...Further Away.

Nothing but purple fog engulfed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Distant sobs broke through his dreams, shattering the veil of peace he had been drawn inside. They pierced his heart, like arrows of glass shot from the stars. He opened his eyelids, revealing the space he now inhabited. Purple fog twisted like living flame around him, moving slowly forwards, he began to hear raised voices.

"I love Him!

"I don't care what you feel, I will not allow it!"

"What do you expect me to do, skxawng?, I will not have a female partner!"

"Yes you will."

"You cannot make me!"

"Yes I can, or you will no longer be of the Omaticaya Clan."

Jake tried to decipher the voices, but it was like the purple fog muffled all their voices to where he couldn't guess the people involved. Being forcefully pulled away from the conversation, Jake found himself thinking about what the two involved had been saying. They had clearly been both males, he could understand that from their tone of voice. As for the rest of the details, he had no idea.

"Jake?"

"Neytiri?"

His voice seemed to echo into the void, almost losing hope of a reply; he jumped when the same crystal clear voice spoke to him.

"I brought you here Jake, you must learn."

"Learn what?"

The cool, mercury like presence seemed to withdraw, and Jake was left floating in the fog.

Tsu'tey had slept with Jake's seemingly comatose form for the past four days, not wanting to move from his side. Grace had confirmed he was in some kind of coma, not responding to any treatment they gave to wake him up. Tsu had not moved from his side, but on the morning of the fifth day, he decided to go for a walk. What could have been done to Jake to make this happen? There were no traces of any kind of poison in his body, and his body was functioning perfectly apart from his coma. Tsu'tey's mindset shifted from one of sorrow to one of rage. He felt like he was constantly being heated up, and cooled down too fast. It was playing havoc with him.

Eytukan awoke alone again. The numbness slowly eating away at him, his resolve weakening. Mo'at had been gone too long, he was already thinking back to the past, back to the times before he was with Mo'at. Back to the times that he kept hidden, even from himself. The memories glowed in his mind like hot coals, and they hurt just as much as hot coals. Breathing heavily, he sat up and tried to shake them from his mind.

"You never were like that, they wouldn't let you, and you never were like them."

Grace was getting increasingly concerned for Jake's wellbeing. He had passed out on the side of a mountain from what seemed like emotional stress. This was very troubling. Grace didn't understand. It wasn't like he was in a coma completely; it just looked like he was dreaming. It made it easier to tell Tsu'tey it was something she could understand, and keep him worrying less.

"I tell you; sometimes...I just want to give up" she muttered

She slowly rose from the chair and glanced back at Jake on the bed. He looks just fine, nothing wrong with him, like he's sleeping. Grace knew better, she had theories. None of them pleasant, none of them she could fix. Either way, they were in a pretty bad situation. Tsu'tey had vanished off into the forest earlier in the day, and Mo'at kept to herself.

"Why can't things just be simple...once in a blue moon?"

Jake opened his eyes, and suddenly was looking into the eyes of Neytiri. He jumped back as quickly as possible, running his gaze up and down Neytiri's form.

"Is it...really you?"

"I told you before; I would always remain with you Jake."

Jake could hardly believe it himself, even though he could tell this wasn't real. The purple fog lingered around the edge of the circle they stood in. For some reason, Jake was afraid of the fog. It looked so angry, so vicious. He shifted his gaze back to Neytiri, and suddenly felt the love for her boom in his chest. He shook it away, it wasn't real. It wrenched his heart in two to finally turn her away. Neytiri looked at him quizzically, seeming to realise what Jake was thinking, but not understanding fully.

"Jake, you know very little of the troubles you face."

"Well I know me and Tsu'tey are excluded from a group for being different, sounds just like happy human life" Jake muttered, words dripping with sarcasm.

"But do you know why?"

"Because they hate the idea of change? Because they think two males is a disgrace to Eywa?"

"It seems you have already decided it is the entire clan that made this decision."

Jake faltered; he hadn't considered...He knew it was Eytukan...but...

"They didn't exactly stop him, or disagree with him!"

"And the group of children that came to help you?"

Neytiri seemed to have a counter-argument to everything he said, so he'd let her win. He wanted to know the answers.

"So, what don't I know?"

"You don't know the reasons behind the insatiable hate."

Jake just stood there; Eytukan had some kind of other reason for hating them so much? His mind flew back to the conversation he had heard earlier.

"No...That can't be possible."

"Why? Jealousy, the root of most evil."

Eytukan was...JEALOUS? Of what? Why?

Jake was left with these questions spinning in his mind. He screamed. The world seemed to shatter. Questions and answers slid together, the world was lost in a blue haze.

Still screaming, Jake awoke.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jake awoke in a dark room, rain pounding its monotonous tune on the roof. Rubbing his head gently, he sat up. Same place they had been for a while, it looked like everyone was gone. Jake's first goal was to find Tsu, ask him what had happened, and why his head hurt so damn much. Rising slowly off the bunk, he felt dizziness strike him, and fell back onto the bunk.

"What the hell?"

He tried to stand again, and fell down again. His legs weren't working the way they were supposed to. Beginning to get frustrated, he grabbed the wall and stood again. Legs shaking uncontrollably, he moved his right leg forwards.

Tsu'tey stood at the edge of the great river, gazing into its depths. He thought back to the times before Jake had came, how much he had been in love with Neytiri. They seemed like remnants of a past life, so very far away and so very long ago. In the midst of these thoughts, he felt an unnatural stillness come over him. He felt like he was moving underwater, all his thoughts, movements and reactions seemed slowed. He swore he saw some purple out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look at it, it was gone. Looking back into the river again, he began to see horrifying images reflected in the water. Jake was trapped in a cage...guarded by himself. Tsu'tey couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jake stared back into Tsu'tey's eyes, and whispered the words

"Help me."

Eytukan was struggling with himself. Past emotions began to resurface at random occasions through the days. Some of them so vivid they brought him to tears of pain or anger. He felt his daughter die over and over again, felt the rage, the sadness. He felt Tsu'tey's confession, the anger, and the outrage. He felt...the loss, of someone he loved.

Jake stumbled towards the doorway, threw it open, and collapsed into the rain. For some reason, he started to cry. He didn't know why. Kneeling down in the rain, he cried at the sky, for no reason. His head throbbed, like something was trying to break through to him... ten miles away, at the edge of a river, his lover collapsed and did exactly the same thing. Someone put their hand on his shoulder, and he felt strength flow back into his veins. The throbbing in his temples subsided to a dull pulse, and suddenly he was standing. Spinning around to see who brought him to his feet, there was nothing there.

"Am I going completely insane?"

Grace had returned to Hells Gate, she needed to check on her Avatars, and she needed a full lab to see what was wrong with Jake. Besides, sitting around a comatose Na'vi wasn't going to do them any good. Mo'at had decided to tag along with her for some reason. Grace didn't mind, but she was curious as to why she would come with her. Eventually, she plucked up the courage to ask her.

"Mo'at, why did you come with me? It can't be very interesting, sitting around watching me do science."

"I came with you, because you are trying to find how to fix Jake with your Science. I shall try to fix him though Eywa."

Grace should have figured that out, it was basically a competition to her?

"Ok Mo'at, whatever makes you happy"

Tsu'tey knelt on the river bed, clutching his head. Pain washing over him in waves, he tried to make sense of the sudden rush of pain, the sudden flashes of images. He screamed his mate's name as loud as he possibly could, his entire body convulsing with pain. He wanted to fall forwards into his lover's arms, let him soothe the pain. He wasn't there. Stretching out his hand, hoping someone would take it, would care. He fell forwards, the darkness creeping in on the edges of his vision. Someone caught him by the arms. He couldn't lift his head, but he felt the pain drifting away. He was gently lowered onto the floor, held in the arms of a mysterious form.

The group of teens that had decided to help Jake and his friends were losing hope. How could they go on? Jake was comatose, Tsu'tey was depressed; Grace and Mo'at had disappeared to Hells Gate. They were alone; left to spy on the clan they had called family. Sometimes it seemed pointless, like it wasn't worth it at all. It was hard to keep morale up when your leader is now suddenly out of the picture.

Jake stood there for a few moments, fully remembering what had happened in the purple fog. Suddenly, Jake felt his courage flare up inside him. The same courage he had used when he fought for the Omaticaya, it now fought for his love for Tsu'tey. Gazing towards the Vitraya Ramunong, he started to walk...back to the clan.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Present Time

Tsu'tey awoke along the riverbank, where he had collapsed. Head throbbing like crazy, he stood up slowly. The eerie glow of Polyphemus reflecting off the water to his right, he stumbled into the river as if to rinse off the headache he had.

"Why am I down here? Why did I leave Jake?" Tsu'tey inquired to himself

Memories came flooding to him, some of them not his own. Tsu'tey struggled with them for a moment or two, before they all slot into place in his mind, like a jigsaw. From a third person perspective, he watched Jake turn and look at the Vitraya Ramunong, felt Jake's thoughts. Tsu'tey's eyes widened in horror, Jake had gone back to the clan?

Stumbling toward the bank of the river, he collapsed once again.

"This is madness, why can I see what Jake has done?"

Usually Tsu'tey would put this down to the mental connection the People shared when they performed Tsahaylu. The connection lasts a lifetime. Jake and Tsu'tey had not made the bond, and Tsu could not understand why he felt he had. Putting these thoughts to one side, the struggled to his feet, remembering vaguely the direction the clan had been in, he started to walk.

30 minutes earlier

Hisses pierced every section of Jake's flesh. The very people he had sought to protect, giving him so much hate, it burned his heart to keep walking. To control the anger that seethed through every fibre of his being. Jake glared towards the centre, to where Eytukan sat atop his throne. Lines of hate scorched Eytukan's face; Jake could practically see the anger flowing through his veins. Jake decided to hold his head up, and walk proudly towards Eytukan. It was better than staring at the floor, walking slowly towards his enemy, if he did that, it would seem he had succumbed, and come crawling back.

Grace had returned to where they had left Jake, to find him gone. Tsu'tey was gone too. Mo'at and she looked around the vicinity of the campsite, and couldn't find either of them.

"Probably gone to play hide and seek in the bushes..."

Grace sniggered, and perched herself on a rock. The emptiness of Pandora suddenly struck her; it was just her and Mo'at here. The need to find Jake and Tsu'tey doubled in her head, for no apparent reason other than to have other people with her.

Jake was standing ten feet away from his worst enemy, whilst the screams, hisses and yells of his former friends echoed around him.

"You've came back, we told you to stay away, we told you death would come to you if you returned, and you have." Eytukan shouted, not just to Jake, but to his entire audience of supporters.

"YOU came after US. We left, we were ok, and you came and tried to bring the entire clan down on us."

"You have taken my mate, and my wife. You still hold her!"

"She chose to come with us, maybe you should think about the things that implies!"

Roars of anger erupted from the horde of people surrounding him. Eytukan's eyes widened slightly, and then he spoke, the hate dripping from every syllable.

"You are wrong."

"I'm wrong? Go and ask her yourself, vrrtep!"

The crowd became deathly silent; Jake could hardly believe he had just done it. He had insulted Eytukan, but it felt good.

"I am the Demon? You are the insult to Eywa, wanting to mate with males!"

Growls of approval swept through the crowd like a breeze, and before Jake noticed, they were gone.

"I wonder where your irrational HATRED of this comes from. What is this going to do to the clan if I and Tsu'tey love each other?"

"Your disease could infect others, and soon, the Omaticaya would die out!"

Jake hissed and clenched his fists.

"SKXAWNG! WHY, WHAT IS IT WITH YOU? MO'AT ACCEPTED IT, OTHERS HAVE, WHY CAN'T YOU?"

"BECAUSE IT INFECTED ME!"

Present Time

Grace and Mo'at converged on the Clans campsite, not knowing that Tsu'tey was doing exactly the same thing. Distance yells could still be heard; Mo'at glanced at Grace, wide eyed.

"I can feel the anger from here Grace. What has happened to the united people?"

"I don't know Mo'at, but we're not going to know from here."

Tsu'tey heard the same yells and shouts, and moved closer to the noise...

"What the hell do you mean it infected you?"

Eytukan's eyes widened in horror, the entire clan was staring at him in shock.

"I...I..."

Jake smirked, in spite of himself.

"You loved a male too, didn't you? Or maybe you still do."

Eytukan stood speechless, trying to decide between denying it, and confessing everything.

"Who is it?"

None of the people were aware that three other people were listening in on this entire fiasco from a few metres away.

"Who WAS it?"

Eytukan didn't respond; he just glared at the ground.

Jake walked closer to Eytukan and yelled the words Tsu'tey had spoken to him when he was taming his first Ikran.

"Txopu ra'a'si Tsamsiyu!"

Eytukan immediately looked up, anger deep in his eyes again, so much that Jake took several steps backwards.

"WHO IS IT?"

"It was Tsu'tey."

A scream emanated from the nearby brush, and Tsu'tey stood up, tears of horror and realization streaming down his face.

"How could you?"


	13. Chapter 13

(This is a rewrite of Chapter 13, please read it. Plot is important.)

Chapter 13:

Jake stared at Tsu'tey's face, the tears of pure hate streaming down his face. Everything seemed to slow down, and once again, Jake saw The Purple Fog creeping in on the edges of his vision. Shaking his head in defiance, he focused on Tsu'tey and Eytukan, and forced himself to stay silent.  
Eytukan glared at Tsu'tey, glared at Jake, and then glared at the rest of the clan. He purred slowly:

"So, now you all know the truth, what are you going to do?"

Turning to look at Tsu'tey again, a punch hit him squarely in the jaw, knocking him off his feet. Tsu jumped on top of him, hitting him repeatedly, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Jake jumped on Tsu'tey, pulling him off Eytukan.

"Mawey ma Tsu'tey!"

Collapsing to the floor, Jake towered over Tsu, holding him down with a firm grip on his shoulder. Watching Eytukan bleed on the floor, Jake suddenly felt pity for him. He'd been forced to bury all his feelings, forced to live with them for fear of exclusion from his own clan, his own family.

Mo'at slowly walked over to Eytukan, glancing down at his beaten, broken form. Mo'at felt no pity, she merely felt ashamed to have mated with such a weak-minded man.

"You are not strong. You are not mighty. You are weak." She uttered; her gaze as cold as ice.

Slowly she bent down to Eytukan's level, and whispered slowly and deliberately:

"What are you doing as a clan leader? If you can't make choices for yourself, how can you be expected to make choices for everyone? Skxawng."

Eytukan jolted, like something had snapped inside him. Quick as a flash, he pulled a knife from his belt, stabbing upwards.

Silence engulfed the entire camp. The trees stopped swaying, no breath was heard. All eyes were fixed on the horrifying scene before them. Eytukan's blade was buried in Mo'at's stomach. Tears welled from her eyes as she collapsed to the floor.

Jake's world seemed to slow down, The Purple Fog enclosed upon him, but Jake fought it. He had to get to Mo'at, do something. He reached out, caught Mo'at in his arms and collapsed to the floor. Suddenly the shellshock lifted, and he heard the roar of outrage from everyone around. Screams of horror, yells of anger, they all permeated the air at once, like a sickly cloud of emotion. Jake dragged Mo'at away, away from the anger.

Grace seethed with a rage not of her usual self, not even of her VERY angry self. It was burning, searing across every inch of her flesh. She was the first to charge at Eytukan, fists raised. As soon as she charged several other Omaticaya charged. Each for their own reasons.

-

Jake ran his eyes over Mo'at's wounded form, checking if the wound was indeed as fatal as it looked. The blade had penetrated at a deadly angle, going through several vital organs before coming to rest a few inches away from her lungs.

"Mo'at...?" Jake whispered.

Mo'at replied by coughing blood. Jake's eyes started to haze up, his head was throbbing, but he would not leave Mo'at to die without someone to hold her hand. Clasping her hand tightly, he laid his other hand on her chest, tears streaming freely down his face now.

"J-Jake...It was...my own... A-arr-arrogance... that lead me...here." Mo'at said.

"No...Mo'at. It was all of our stupidity, and his evil soul that put you here."

"Whatever the reasons...I am here now. I gladly go to Eywa, for I have played...my part. Goodbye...Jake...my friend..."

"Mo'at...Don't..."

Mo'at closed her eyes, and a few seconds later...her breathing stopped. Jake wept for his friend, the first person who had let him into the clan; it wasn't Neytiri, or Tsu'tey. It was Mo'at who gave him that chance. Now she was gone, taken by a man Jake had loved as a father.

The only people Jake had left were Grace and Tsu'tey. The thought pierced his soul, he screamed as loud as he possibly could, and passed out. The Purple Fog had finally over-whelmed him.

-

Steadily awaking from his deep sleep, Jake shook his head to attempt to clear his head. He heard the muffled shouts of "He's awake!" and a teenage Na'vi running off to get someone. Jake's vision cleared just as Tsu'tey sat down next to him and hugged him tightly.

"Tsu'tey, what happened to Mo'at?" Jake suddenly exclaimed as he remembered.

Tsu'tey sighed heavily and his eyes shone with unshed tears.

"She's dead Jake. He killed her."

Jake clenched his teeth in rage, and asked with a voice shaking with rage:

"Where is he...Where is the ****er?"

"We don't know; we chased him and his few remaining supporters off..."

Jake looked his lover intently in the eyes.

"Tsu, are you ok?"

Tsu'tey looked up at Jake with tearful eyes, and whispered softly:

"No..."

Jake gently kissed the top of Tsu's head, he stared into his eyes and asked him directly.

"Did you know? How Eytukan felt for you?"

Sighing deeply, Tsu nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a long time ago Jake, a very long time ago. Just as I was introduced to the clan, and sought after Neytiri. I came to the clan, and within weeks, he'd told me how he felt. I didn't feel the same way, we fought, constantly, back and forth for weeks. Eventually we both decided to forget about any of this ever happening, and burying it."

"But...he hasn't, he still holds feelings for you. You, who were supposed to mate with Neytiri and become the new head of the clan."

"I know, but I don't love him, I hate him. I love you."

Jake hugged Tsu'tey close, and realized how lucky he was to have such a person to love.

"What will happen now? We have regained most of the Clan's support, but a few of them still remain loyal to him." Inquired Tsu'tey

"I don't know, but...our options are very thin now." Jake replied.

-

Eytukan sat alone in a clearing.  
"I've lost everything. My pride, my mate, my clan. They've taken everything from me. Nothing has ever been clearer. They will all die. Every. Single. One."

-

God it's been a long time, hasn't it folks? I'm desperately trying to get all my fan-fics finished. This one takes top priority right now. Expect CH14 soon.


End file.
